Au Commencement
by Jellomiki
Summary: [Aventures] Nous connaissons tous le groupe d'aventurier d'Aventures, mais comment se sont-ils rencontrer ? ( c'est ma première fanfiction alors n'hésitez pas a laisser des review )
1. Chapter 1

De nuit, Shinddha Kory courait seul dans la forêt, quelques larmes perlant de ses yeux. De nombreux bruits de pas le suivaient, en plus de quelques sons de sabots. Cela faisait plusieurs années déja qu'il fuyait l'Église de l'eau, avec plus ou moins de succès, et aujourd'hui, l'église avait mis feu au village dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge, et tué la famille chez qui il logeait.

L'eau embuant sa vision, le jeune homme ne vit pas qu'il avait déboulé dans une petite clairière avant qu'il ne trébuche sur ce qu'il prit pour un drap rouge et tombe misérablement au sol. Il sent plus qu'il ne vit l'homme sur qui il s'était écroulé se relever sous lui accompagner d'un grognement énervé et d'un chapelet d'insultes.

Les poursuivants eurent largement le temps d'encercler les deux hommes encore à terre, et une cacophonie d'épées dégainées et de cordes d'arc tendues remplit rapidement l'air avant de laisser la place à un silence des plus mortifiants. Un grand homme portant l'armure bleutée de l'Église de l'eau s'avança.

"Petit, c'est plus la peine de courir, alors tu vas gentiment venir avec moi si tu ne veux pas que j'emploie la manière forte."

Se pressant de se relever, Shin se campa face au paladin qu'il regarda d'un oeil mauvais, mais ne dit pas un mot. Derrière lui, l'homme en robe rouge se remit sur les pieds et s'épousseta. Cacher sous une capuche et un bâton a la main, il ressemblait à vieil homme, malgré cela, sa voix rendue pâteuse par le réveil brutal était bien plus jeune.

"Si c'est toi qu'ils veulent, tu t'en occupe toi-même."

Le membre de l'Église de l'eau lui jeta un regard étonné, il avait l'habitude de voir des hommes qui le défient, le supplie ou encore tente de fuir, mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un semblait se montrer si désintéresser de son propre sort. Il se fit alors plus attentif à son vis-à-vis, un homme maigrichon, a la peau pâle, une petite barbiche et des cheveux bruns ondulés mi-longs sortants de sous sa capuche. Il détailla ensuite attentivement sa tenue, une riche robe rouge, une cape assortie, une sacoche de cuir, mais le point le plus important était définitivement son bâton. Un long bâton de bois sombre parcouru de veinules rougeâtres. Verdict : un mage. Le paladin ne put s'empêcher de blêmir, les mages étaient craints et haïs de la plupart des églises et devoir en combattre un n'était pas dans ses plans. Cependant, ce magicien était un témoin potentiel du ravage du village et peut-être des autres crimes commis lors de cette chasse à l'homme. Le choix fut fait rapidement, le mage semblait faible et le moindre coup devrait pouvoir le tuer.

" - Désolé, Mage, mais tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette forêt.

\- Je ne compte pas me mettre sur ton chemin, si tu veux ce gamin, prends-le! Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour jouer avec toi.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne te demande pas ton avis."

Alors que le magicien s'apprétait a répondre, le paladin leva un bras et, au meme instant, le jeune homme se jeta sur son compagnon d'infortune en criant un avertissement. A l'instant où les deux hommes se retrouvaient de nouveau au sol et que le plus agé s'aprétait a geindre, une fleche passa au dessus de leur tête. Contre toute attente, l'homme en rouge se contenta de froncer les sourcils, de soupirer un coup et de poser une question, en jetant un regard a son sauveur.

" - Tu t'appel comment ?

\- Shin! répondit le plus jeune dans un élant de joie.

\- Moi, c'est Bob."

Bob etait contrerié, c'etait le mot. D'abord il s'etait perdu dans cette foret, et alors qu'il était tombé de fatigue a l'arrivé de la nuit, il s'etait fait marcher dessus. Le responsable de son reveil n'etait autre qu'un garçon semblant plus jeune de quelques annees, habillé a la façon d'un chasseur et le visage caché sous une capuche noire. Tout ce qu'il pouvais apercevoir etait des yeux d'un bleu profond remplits de larmes. A la vue de la dizaine d'homme le poursuivant, le mage s'etait renfrogner et avais décider qu'il n'interviendrais pas. Ce n'etait pas uiquement par egoisme, dans les faits, Baltazar était de nature a aider les autres, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas contre autant de personnes. Il savais qu'il pourais les tuer, mais il refusait l'idee de libérer inutilement sa part démoniaque. Car oui, il etait bien un demi-diable, et ces derniers temps, son alter-ego etait plus oppressant qu'a son habitude, les migraines intense que cela lui causait était meme la principale raison pour laquelle il s'était evanouit. Cepandant, il revisa son jugement quand celui qui portait une armure de l'Église de l'eau ordona a ses subalternes de le tuer, et qu'il ne dû la vie qu'a l'intervention de ce "Shin" l'ayant réveiller plus tot. Apres un bref echange avec ce dernier, il décida de faire fi de ses precedentes reflections et de se battre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est pacifiste qu'il n'attaquera pas si on tente de le tuer.

" - Bon, Shin, tu sait de défendre?

\- Oui, mais, en tant qu'archer, pas contre autant de personnes.

\- Contente toi de tuer ceux qui m'aprocherons de trop près." Il s'acorda une demi seconde de réfléction." Et les autres archers. "

Après avoir dit cela, le mage se releva et plaça son bâton devant lui. Shinddha sortant son arc et cristallisant une flèche se mit à ses côtés. Voyant cela, Bob se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un demi-élémentaire d'eau, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi c'était l'Église de l'eau qui le pourchassait. Une fois cette réflexion faite, le demi-diable fit danser une petite flamiche dans la paume de sa main droite alors que les fines lignes rouges du bâton qu'il tenait de l'autre main se mirent à se mouvoir lentement. Subitement, le combat débuta. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient une bonne équipe, Shin ne ratant que rarement ses cibles et Bob brûlant tous ceux qui arrivaient à son porté. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la bataille fut terminée, de nombreux corps calcinés jonchaient le sol, plus quelques-uns ayant des flèches de glace plantées dans le corps. Le seul survirant, hormis les deux vainqueurs, était le paladin qui, une flèche dans chaque genoux plus une dans l'épaule, ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce fut avec le sang froid le plus total que Shinddha généra une dague de glace pour l'enfoncer dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il se retourna ensuite vers son allié.

" - Merci monsieur de m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser d'eux. Comment pourrais-je vous rendre la pareille?

\- Bon, déjà tu ne vas pas m'appeler "monsieur" ni me vouvoyer." Il retira la capuche pour révéler ses traits de jeunes adultes. "J'ai à peine quelques années de plus que toi, et ensuite, ces types m'ont attaqué, donc, tu n'as rien à voir avec le fait que je les ai tué. Par contre, un demi-élémentaire ne devrait pas rester dans la sphère d'influence de l'Église de l'eau.

\- Comment savez-vous ça?" Demanda Shin, alarmé. " Vos êtes avec eux ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je les aurais pas cramé! Et je t'ai dit de ne pas ma vouvoyer! Et puis, c'est évident que tu s un demi-élémentaire, tu peux générer de la glace sans magie! Moi, je suis Baltazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la tour rouge! Jamais je ne m'assoirais à une église !

\- Désolé, je suis Shinddha Kory, du clan Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau. Pouvez-v… peux-tu me dire où tu vas?

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai momentanément aidé que nous sommes amis. Rentre chez toi, ta famille doit s'inquiéter.

\- ... j'ai plus de chez moi… d'autres hommes de cette église et des mercenaires ont brulé mon village… un autre que celui en feu en ce moment… je ne sais pas où aller, alors s'il te plaît, est-ce que je pourrais te suivre?

\- Si tu veux… mais si à un moment je te demande de partir, tu le fais sans poser de questions, ok?

\- Ok !

Ce fut donc sur cet échange que les deux comparses décidèrent de voyager ensemble. Shin s'avérait être une personne très taciturne, au grand dam de Bob qui regrettait de voir que son ami ne répondait à ses longs discours et ses interminables palabres que par des monosyllabes. Cependant, la routine du voyage les avait rapprochés et il était vite devenus inséparable, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Bob et Shin voyageaient de ville en ville, le plus jeune avait fini par comprendre que son compagnon était un aventurier et que, en tant que tel il vagabondait dans tout le cratère à la recherche de divers missions allant du babysitting à la chasse aux brigands. Dans la première ville où il était passé, Bob avait découvert l'agoraphobie de son ami et n'avait pas plus insisté pour qu'ils y passent du temps, même s'il était un Citadin dans l'âme, il n'en était pas pour autant dénué de compassion pour cet être sauvage. Il avait fini par aller seul au marché alors que l'autre campait dans la forêt toute proche. Pour que son attente vaille le coup, il avait fini par acheter un plein cagot de pommes (il avait découvre que le plus jeune en était très friand) ainsi qu'une tenue bleue sombre munie d'une capuche et d'un masque. Le demi-élémentaire put ainsi se débarrasser de ses anciens vêtements abimés par le voyage. Shin était inquiet pour son compagnon, celui-ci faisait de plus en plus de migraines et elles était de plus en plus fortes, au début il n'y en avait pas plus d'une par semaine, et encore, c'était bien trop fréquent aux yeux du de l'eau. Un soir, alors qu'ils montaient le camp en discutant, Shin fut pris au dépourvu quand Bob se planta face à lui avec une expression des plus sérieuses.

" - Part. Avais dit le mage  
\- Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que si je te demandais de partir tu devrais le faire sur-le-champ, sans poser de questions! Alors part!  
\- D'accord... "

Shin se sentait dépiter, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'entendait pourtant très bien avec Bob... Cependant, le regard dur de son acolyte lui fit ravaler ses arguments. Il ramassa ses quelques affaires, des provisions et s'enfonça dans la forêt, le cœur lourd. De son coté, Bob non plus ne se sentait pas bien, il n'appréciait pas l'idée de faire de la peine à son ami, mais il n'avait par le choix. Son démon intérieur avait commencé à bouger, il était bien plus fort et bien plus insistant qu'avant, et aujourd'hui, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir le contenir. Les migraines à répétition l'avaient affaibli et c'était bien évidemment ce qu'attendait cet " _autre lui_ " pour pouvoir se manifester.  
À cet instant, une douleur violente lui envahit le crâne, si forte qu'elle le fit gémir. Une voix grave, gutturale, emplie de haine et de violence lui susurrait mile et une atrocité. Son démon sortait. Son esprit sombra doucement dans un abime infernal, fait de ténèbres et de flammes. Il sent ses canines s'allonger, ses ongles se transformer en griffes acérées, des cornes qu'il savait noires comme l'ébène percèrent sa peau en son front faisant couler deux filet sanglants sur ses yeux, maintenant jaunes et reptiliens. Des écailles rougeâtres apparaissant sur sa peau complétant ce tableau, un demi-diable en train de perdre le contrôle. Bob cria, un cri entre la souffrance de l'humain et la jouissance du diable, et tout son corps s'embrasa.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la lisière de la forêt, Shin fut assailli d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Ses sens hyper-développés l'informaient d'une menace grandissante en direction de son compagnon, maintenant seul. Quand il entendit un grand cri inhumain qu'il vit suivi d'une gigantesque colonne de feu, il fut pris d'une peur intense, biens plus intenses que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de profondément mauvais émergeait au cœur de la sylve. Se faisant violence pour oublier le dégout que lui inspirait cette présence, il se mit à courir dans sa direction avec une seule idée en tête, Bob était là-bas et, de toute évidence, était en danger. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus près de la clairière où il avait quitté son ami, les flammes se faisaient plus fortes et la chaleur insoutenable. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparer à la souffrance qu'il ressent quand il vit l'état du pyromage. Il était roulé en boule au sol, son apparence était devenue celle d'un démon aux grandes cornes et ailes couleur charbon, autour de son corps écailleux brulait un feu trop ardent pour être naturel. Le demi-élémentaire ne put reconnaitre son comparse que grâce à sa robe rouge et ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés tant le reste de son apparence avaient changé.  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit pourquoi il lui avait dit de partir, c'était pour le protéger et non pas par ce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Le regard de Shin se fit sérieux, il devait sauver son ami, peu importe le coup. Malgré la chaleur, il généra un épais brouillard dans le but de se cacher au démon qu'il devinait sans peine agressif. Ce dernier ne semblait pas conscient des changements autour de lui trop concentrer sur sa bataille intérieure, d'un côté le diable tentant de faire taire le propriétaire légitime du corps, de l'autre, Bob essayant tend bien que mal de reprendre sa place et de faire retourner le démon dans les tréfonds de son âme, mais il était conscient qu'il n'y arriverait sans doute pas.  
De son coté, l'archer à présent dissimulé par sa brume se rapprocha lentement de l'autre, une flèche de glace encochée sur son arc au cas où son vis-à-vis remarquerait sa présence et la jugerait indésirable. Une fois assez proche, il tenta le tout pour le tout, dans une réflexion assez simple, il se dit que si c'était le feu qui rognait son ami et corrompait ainsi son corps, il pourrait le ramener en le refroidissant avec sa glace. Posant donc ses deux mains contre le flanc du mage, ignorant les sévères brulures que lui causait se contactent, il fit appel a sa part élémentaire et y puisa toute l'énergie qu'il y pouvait. D'abord insignifiant, la glace finit par s'étendre sur le corps recouvert de flammes et affaiblit peu à peu l'énergie démoniaque. Le diable tenta plusieurs fois de contrer ce "stupide glaçon ambulant" mais en était empêché par la volonté de l'homme qui, profitant de l'affaiblissement de sa part diabolique, reprenait lentement le contrôle de son corps. Une fois de nouveau conscient, Bob utilisa ses dernières bribes d'énergie pour atténuer les flammes qu'il avait lui-même causer, mais son combat acharné contre lui-même et l'intervention de Shin l'avait complètement épuisé et il ne put qu'éteindre les flammes qui s'attaquaient au corps de son compagnon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Alors que les flammes perdait en intensité, Bob s'évanouit, mais surtout, ses attributs démoniaques disparurent, Shin comprit qu'il avait réussi, son ami était sauf. Mais il avait aussi compris autre chose, il n'était pas le seul du duo à fuir les églises, son compagnon était définitivement un demi-diable, et en tant que tel, devait être pourchassé par toutes les églises mais surtout, celle de la Lumière, et cette église était définitivement celle ayant le plus d'influence de tout le cratère. Il eut un petit rire nerveux quand il vit que le feu magique était en train de consumer la forêt, maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus d'être discret, mais simplement de fuir le plus loin possible de ce brasier car il ne faisait aucun doute que cet événement ne passerait pas inaperçu. Passant outre la douleur que lui causaient ses nombreuses brulures il chargea le mage sur son dos, attrapa son bourdon à la volée et se mit à courir vers la montagne proche, espérant trouver une grotte d'où ils pourraient se protéger de ce feu de forêt.

Malgré le faible poids de l'homme évanoui, ce dernier ne facilitait pas la fuite, mais par chance, l'archer trouva un refuge, une caverne, quand le feu était sur le point de le dévorer. Posant le mage sur le sol rendu sec par la chaleur, Shin décida d'explorer sa nouvelle "maison" et s'y enfonça plus profondément, il espérait surtout ne pas trouver un ours ou une autre bête féroce dont ce pouvait être la tanière. Par chance, il ne trouva aucune créature mais une petite mare alimentée par un fin filet d'eau serpentant le long de la parois rocheuse. Après s'être assuré de l'état de Bob et avoir conclu qu'il n'avait besoin que de repos et de chaleurs pour récupérer, l'un et l'autre étant fourni par les conditions, il décida de s'occuper de son propre sort. Ses vêtements, imprégnés d'eau n'avaient pas souffert de la chaleur, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son corps et lorsqu'il se dévêtit pour se plonger dans l'eau, tout son être semblait n'être que douleur, entre ses mains brûlées par le contacte avec le corps transformé de son acolyte et la chaleur de l'incendie l'ayant presque fait littéralement bouillir, le demi-élémentaire aquatique était des plus mal en points et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il pénétra dans son élément.

Deux jours passèrent avant que le feu ne se calme, le pyromancien avait repris conscience quelques fois mais jamais pour très longtemps. Pendant cette période, Shin passait de la mare qui avait un effet incroyablement bénéfique sur ses blessures et le chevet du mage. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de provisions, celles-ci ayant brûler avec la forêt, ils ne pouvaient que s'hydrater et cela n'allait pas à les aider à récupérer. Lors d'une des rares phases de conscience de Bob, Shin lui fit part du problème et alors qu'il se plaignait qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'acérer à un éventuel lieu non sinistré pour chasser, le demi-diable fit apparaître une monture de flamme.

" Il s'appelle Brasier, tu peux l'utiliser, mais tu seras obligé de m'amener avec toi, il disparaîtra si j'en suis trop loin. "

Sans attendre que son ami lui pose la moindre question quant à l'origine du destrier, il se rendormit. Suivant ses conseils, l'archer hissa le mage sur son cheval avant d'y monter à son tour. Par chance, l'invocation était déjà munie d'une selle et d'une bride, ce qui facilita grandement la chevauchée. Deux jours et deux nuits de course sans pause furent nécessaires pour atteindre un lieu ayant un minimum de gibier. Le manque de nourriture affaiblissait grandement les deux compères, encore plus Bob qui, en bon Citadin, n'avait pas l'habitude de jeûner aussi longtemps. Heureusement, les excellents talents d'archer de Shin lui permirent, malgré son ventre désespérément vide, d'attraper de quoi faire un bon repas qu'il fit cuire sur un feu allumé par les soins de son ami. Ils restèrent plus de deux semaines dans cette forêt, chaque jour s'éloignant un peu plus de la partie calcinée et récupérant peu à peu leurs forces. Bob repris rapidement sa bonne humeur et se remit à parler à tort et à travers, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son compagnon qui voyait cela comme un signe de bonne santé. Puisqu'il était entré dans la forêt en passant par le sud, ils décidèrent d'en ressortir par l'est, et non le nord, dans le but de semer leurs éventuels poursuivants. Ils reprirent la route, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un voyage mais une fuite pure et simple.


End file.
